Miss Hannigan
Miss Agatha '"'Aggie"' Hannigan' is the main antagonist of the musical Annie and its 1999 film adaptation, while she is a minor character in its 1995 sequel, and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of its 1982 and 2014 adaptations. The alcoholic caretaker of the Orphanage in New York City, she despises children, particularly girls, but nonetheless loves her job. Her cohorts are her brother and his girlfriend Rooster and Lily St. Regis (the former of which is in jail for unknown reasons prior to the events of the films). In both film adaptations, Miss Hannigan wakes up the orphan girls and makes them scrub the floor until it shines "like the top of the Chrysler building" (In the 1982 version, she does it after hearing Annie sing to Molly, but in the 1999 film version, it was after she catches Annie trying to sneak out to find her parents.) (According to the 1982 film, if it didn't happen, their backsides would). The same day, Annie (the protagonist) hides in the laundry basket (which Mr. Bundles takes away). As Annie is brought home by a cop that Miss Hannigan sends (along with a stray dog named Sandy), the latter (Miss Hannigan) threatens to send Sandy to the sausage factory. Because of this, Grace Farrell (the board of the orphans and secretary of Oliver Warbucks), who decides to take Annie to Mr. Warbucks' house for a visit, takes Sandy with her. While Annie is gone, Rooster and Lily escape from jail and pay her a visit. They intend to use the situation that Annie is at a billionaire's house for wealth, but without knowledge. 1982 theatrical film Portrayed by Carol Burnett (who later voiced the Sour Kangaroo in Horton Hears a Who in 2008). She serves as the secondary antagonist turned anti-heroine. In the 1982 film version, Miss Hannigan goes with her helpers (who are taking Annie away), and suddenly changes when Rooster is about to catch and kill Annie (who has escaped onto the drawn B&O Bridge) because they didn't tell her that they were planning to kill her and is knocked down for trying to stop him. When Rooster slides back down (due to Punjab knocking him after catching Annie), Miss Hannigan scolds him and beats him with her purse calling him a "reprobate." Rooster and Lily are then arrested. Later, she, now a good woman, and is among the guests at a party where FDR and the First Lady are enjoying themselves. 1995 TV sequel: A Royal Adventure! Portrayed by Carol Cleveland (and voice dubbed by the late Mary Kay Bergman). Miss Hannigan is only a secondary character and may not really be villainous. She appears when Molly is first talking to Annie while the latter is delivering papers (and a small homemade pie to her), looking for the former. Later, she is shown again when Annie and her friend Hannah knock on her door. Annie claims she and Hannah had all the fun doing the chores she had them do, and ask to repay her by taking part of her burden off her hands for a whole week. Since Miss Hannigan doesn't get it, Annie offers to take Molly with them on their trip to London, giving her "one less little brat to worry about for seven days." Miss Hannigan refuses the idea, causing Hannah to point out that she (Miss Hannigan) is meaner than she (Hannah) can remember. There, Miss Hannigan appears again, yelling for the ship (known as the Queen Mary) to be stopped because Annie and Hannah had stowed Molly away on the ship. Nobody listens, and she is never seen or heard from again, but spoken of. 1999 TV film Portrayed by Kathy Bates (known for playing Annie Wilkes inAnnie WilkesMisery). In the 1999 film version, after Miss Hannigan and her brother (pretending to be Annie's parents, the "Mudges") try to get her, and the orphans reveal who she really is (after blackmailing Lily into revealing what would happen to Annie right after accidentally revealing the secret), she and her helpers are arrested by Franklin Delano Roosevelt's Secret Service. 2014 theatrical film Portrayed by Cameron Diaz (who also portrayed Elizabeth Halsey). Unlike in any other version, Miss Hannigan's first name is Colleen. Miss Hannigan appears in the 2014 film adaptation as the (former) secondary antagonist (the main one being Guy, although she appeared to be the main villain at first). She is the love interest of a cashier named Lou, but she doesn't have a crush on him and rejects anything of his. Unlike in any other version, Miss Hannigan's a foster mom. When Miss Hannigan wakes up the girls and squirts them, she demands they clean up the foster home like their lives depend on it, and make sure that it includes the bathroom, but not to touch her medicine cabinet... oh, and no singing or dancing. When they come, she tells the girls to look well-cared-for (though she tells Annie to pray) by doing something, like reading or putting a puzzle of a kitty-cat together. Eventually, Guy did a fake DNA test to make it look like a particular couple really is Annie's parents and he betrays Hannigan by cutting her out of the deal. Upon learning Guy's betrayal, Hannigan quits on him and reforms, especially when Lou points out that there is a gold-hearted woman inside her. She ends up feeling really guilty over her part of the plan to have Annie's "real parents" come take her away, and enlists the girls to get her to Stacks so she can confess. She reveals Guy's plan and betrayal to Stacks and Grace. Enraged, Stacks fires Guy and Grace punches him in the face before taking hte chase. Hannigan is last seen dancing with the others during the credits. Gallery Mrs-Hannigan-CB.jpg|Carol Burnett as Miss Hannigan in the 1982 film Miss Hannigan KB.jpg|Kathy Bates as Ms. Hannigan in the 1999 Disney Telefilm 15 015.PNG|Cameron Diaz as Ms. Hannigan in the 2014 remake Trivia *All in all, Miss Hannigan is the Big Bad in the franchise, except for the two theatrical adaptations and the TV sequel to one of them. While she was promoted as the main antagonist in the 1982 and 2014 films, they were both misinformation campaigns to hide the true main villains. 2015 stage show Set to be potrayed by talent show judge Craig Revel Horward. Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Jerks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Greedy Villains Category:In love villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Pawns Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Big Bads